The Archangel without powers
by Trickster1967
Summary: Sam never thought he would say that, but he missed the Archangel that had force him to say yes to Lucifer. One thing that he didn't know was that the Archangel/Trickster was back, but not the same. And little that he know, that change, was going to change his life. Rating M - Language and Sex scene - (Sabriel/Destiel) - Human!Gabriel - (Angel mating) - MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Helllooo there kiddos!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is set after 10x09 (The things we leave behind). SO THERE WILL BE FOR SURE SOME SPOILERS!**

**I kind of change it a little bit though. Let's just say that Claire had somewhere to go and Castiel trusted the people to take care of his vessel daughter and leave her there.**

**So yeah that's all the change I made of the episode I think. Dean killed a bunch of people and Sam drove his brother and Cas to the bunker. And my story start from there. The why I write this story is simple. I read somewhere that Richard Speight Jr. (Gabriel) was maybe going to be in season 10 and I got existed. Gabriel is my favorite character ever in Supernatural and I want him back on the show. I miss his sarcastic humor so much.**

**Oh right one last thing! Gabriel is for sure really OOC! It's a human!Au after all. And maybe a little bit of everyone is OOC… I'm sorry, it's the first time I write a Supernatural Fanfiction and in English. English is not my first language so yeah sorry if there is many errors. I do not have anybody who correct my shit. So there ya go!**

**Also the first chapter is in Sam P.O.V but after I think it's all going to be Gabe P.O.V.**

**Rating M for language but maybe some action later. If you know what I mean.**

**P.S: I don't even know if there is an actual living room with a sofa and TV in the bunker so I add one. And I don't really know where the bunker is literally... I kind of put it in front of a forest of something like that. It's more like a big house in my mind so. Let's just say that the sofa and T.V are in a corner where the big table is, you know, where they always are. And I put another room upstairs. There must be more than two room anyway so I made a, um, guess room.**

**So anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 1

We entered the bunker and the first thing Dean said was: ''Cas, we need to talk.'' Castiel followed him upstairs and I stayed downstairs. Dean needed a break he really did. But when I told him, he pushed the advice away. I know my brother and he can stubborn when he want. If Castiel can help him, that's good.

''You promise me, man! You got to pull the damn trigger!'' I heard Dean shout.

The trigger? The hell did he mean? Did Dean told Cas to kill him or something? All those question for just a simple sentence. I knew I should go see but Dean told the he wanted to talk to Castiel, not me. He'll just get angry if I go up. And it's not like Castiel could kill Dean.

''Come on!'' Dean shouted even louder.

''I can't!'' Castiel answered the same way.

I looked up at the stairs and then closed my eyes. When I heard a gunshot I ran upstairs faster than I ever ran. I opened the door to Dean's room and saw my brother, sitting on side of the bed one hand on his face and the other one holding his handgun. Castiel had a hole in his coat from the shot I guess. He was sitting next to Dean with a hand on his right shoulder.

''He shot me, he's fine.'' Castiel told me when he saw me.

''I see, and you? You're fine?'' I asked him.

''A gun doesn't do anything on me.'' Castiel said looking at Dean.

''Dean…'' I said from the door.

My brother looked at me then looked down. He stood up to go around the bed. When he was on the other side, he lie down on it and pull the cover over himself. I looked at Castiel and point at the stairs with my head. He stood up and looked one last time at Dean then follow me.

''What happen there?'' I asked when we were in the living room.

''Dean asked me to kill him if the mark or any other dark thing got to him. But I can't.'' Cas said.

I nodded and looked at the clock.

''I'll go get some sleep, goodnight Cas.''

''Night.''

I went in my room and looked at the ceiling for what seem like hours. There got to be a way to get that stupid mark out of his arm! Only if someone could just snap it out or something… Wait _snap_ it out? Suddenly an image of the Trickster pop into my head. No… Gabriel is dead. Lucifer… killed him. I had started to feel bad for that. After all Gabriel had stand up against his brother, he had fight with us. For us. And now he was dead… But what if he wasn't? Come on Sam, you saw him… he is dead. Yeah but how many time did you saw him died before? This could be another trick. Ah fuck it…

''Gabriel, wherever you are… if you are still alive can you please give me a sign. Can you please come to me, we… we would need you help here. And I… kind of… well even if you're a dick and even if I kind of hate you… I still kind of miss you. Jeez, why am I doing this? You are probably dead for real now. I… I mean come on Gabriel show yourself. Dean got a thing on his arm… the mark of Cain actually. We need your help to get it out. Just help one last time and you are done with us. I will leave you alone. Please… Gabriel we need you… I need you.''

I lied on my side and think of what I just said… That is something Dean would say when he want Castiel to come to him when he's in trouble, right?

''I'll give you a lollipop…'' I said, looking at the window.

And with that… I fall asleep.

The next day, Dean was is normal self again. Well… I mean, he wasn't shooting Castiel or shouting at him. He was drinking and drinking… and drinking. I felt sorry for him… I wished that I could get the mark away. I passed all the day reading book and trying to find information about that freaking mark but nothing! I just end up praying for the Archangel Gabriel again.

''God, bring him back… please we need him. He didn't deserved to die like that… Come on…'' I said to myself.

All day was the same for about a week or two. Or maybe three. Dean was drinking or was getting laid. I was praying and researching and I don't even know what Castiel was doing.

But one day when I had enough of reading. I went jogging a little bit. But on my way back I heard a whisper between the trees. I stop and got my gun ready.

''Sam? Sam Winchester?'' The voice was saying. ''Samsquatch?''

My eyes opened wide when I recognized the voice. I stepped closer and I saw the one I was praying for, standing in front of me.

''Gabriel?'' I asked.

The Archangel nodded and smirked at me.

''You heard me?''

''I don't understand what you mean.'' Gabriel said shaking his head.

''Well the… praying.'' I said but feel stupid just after.

That was awkward even if he was an angel. I mean it sound a little bit like. Hey have you heard all the prayer I said to you? Yeah I'm supposed to hate you but I want you back in our life. Really awkward…

''Wait, you prayed for me? Why didn't I heard anything? You're sure it was really..?'' Gabriel said.

''Yes, totally sure.''

Gabriel looked at me and for the first time ever I saw a different emotion passed through his eyes. Just for a tiny second or two but it was there. And I didn't like that emotion on him it felt weird. In the Trickster/Archangel eyes I saw… fear. It went away a second later but still.

He shake his head and sighed.

''Anyway, you were probably doing it wrong.'' He said as if to convince himself.

''Just one thing… where the hell were you?''

''I don't know… I wake up here about five minute ago. In which year are we?'' Gabriel asked.

''2014.''

''2014… what I was dead or something? Why don't I remember anything front the past couple years?''

''Lucifer killed you when you fight against him.''

''Dad brought me back? Why would he do that?'' He said staring at an invisible point.

''Maybe he heard me praying and did something good for one and brought you back.'' I suggested.

''Maybe… Well, not that I don't like talking to you kiddo but I got to go. You know since I've been dead for a time. Bye Samsquatch!'' He said smirking again.

He raised his hand and snap is finger. Nothing happen. His smirk disappeared and he looked at his hand. He snapped again but nothing happen. He looked at me and the look of fear appeared again. He put two finger on my forehead and close is eyes. Still nothing.

''No no no no no! This can't be happening!'' He shouted.

''What's going on? Are you okay?'' I asked when he felt on ground on his knees.

He was looking at his hand like it was the first time he saw them and now he was definitely scared. I knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me slowly.

''My… my power… I can't use them! I can't feel them!'' He said.

''What? God brought you back human?''

He looked at his hand again and to snapped his finger over and over again.

''No!'' He shout again then look at me. ''You! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you… Why did you ask him to bring me back! I hate you!''

He kept repeating that over and over again while trying to punch me. After the seven miss punch I took him in my arm. I hug him tight so he couldn't move.

''Relax… It's okay Gabriel, I'm there… We're going to find a way to get your power back don't worry. Just relax.'' I said.

He looked like a child, he looked like he could break at a simple touch. He closed his eyes and put his head on my chest. I put one hand in his golden hair and with that he had seem to calm down.

''Do you want to go to the bunker?'' I asked.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. He looked like he was going to cry and I couldn't take it.

''It's um, our safe house we could say.'' I said. ''It's close.''

We walked to the bunker and I knocked at the door. Castiel opened and look at his brother in my arm.

''Gabriel?'' He said.

The ex-Archangel looked at him but still didn't say anything. He sat on the chair next to me and Castiel call Dean. The four of us sit together and we talked for what seem like hours just to understand what was happening. Each time someone would say that Gabriel was human he would get closer to me. He's chair was as close as it could be but he still find a way to get closer. Seeing him like that, was like a nightmare. Gabriel, the one that I never seen without a smirk or a small smile on his face what probably going to cry the next time someone talk about been human.

''Okay, I thing that we are done with this conversation for the moment. I'll bring him upstairs, I think he need some rest.'' I said looking at my new friend.

We went upstairs and I put him in my room. I told him to stay in bed and sleep.

''Sam…'' He whispered.

''Yes?''

''How do you sleep?'' He said in a tiny voice that didn't go with him at all.

''Lie down and do nothing, it will happen itself.''

He nodded and look at me while I leave the room.

''I'm downstairs if you need something.''

Gabriel rolled on his side closed his eyes. I'll just sleep in the guess room this night, no big deal. Dean, Cas and I started to talk about the situation again. It had happen before, with Castiel but this seem to be different. I read and read again like I always do but that didn't help. Castiel told us, that his grace was of course easier to get because he was an angel and there was many angels so just take the grace out of one to get his power back, great. But with an Archangel it was different. Archangels needed Archangels powers. And with Gabriel it was also different, because the guy was the Trickster. He had special powers to go with the name and finding another Archangel and another Trickster to give him their grace wasn't going to be easy. Hell I don't even know if there is still other Archangels or Trickster. But anyways, I'll take a closer tomorrow. I need to sleep too and it's maybe going to give me ideas on how to find an easy way to help Gabriel.

I went upstairs and looked at the crack in the door of my room.

''Gabriel?'' I whispered louder enough for him to hear if he was awake. ''I'm in the room next door to the right.''

I opened the door of the guess room and lie down on the bed. I put on my pyjama bottom and get into bed.

''Sam!'' Someone shouted and wake me up. ''Sam help me!''

Gabriel! I got out of bed and took the gun from the small table next to the bed. I ran outside of the room and saw Dean opening the door of his room.

''Was that?'' He asked.

''Yes, stay outside the door and see if there is someone here, I'll check if he's fine.'' I said.

Dean nodded and went downstairs with his gun in his hand. I entered the room where Gabriel was. He was on his side, roll into a ball and shaking.

''They were too many… I couldn't do anything… they were everywhere. I'm sure they are still here.'' Gabriel said.

''Who? Did something attack you?''

''Demons, Angels, Shapeshifters, everything!'' He said.

''Oh I see… Dean! There it's okay to can go back to sleep!'' I shouted at the stairs.

''What happen?'' Dean asked.

''He had is first nightmare.'' I told my brother.

Dean nodded and sighed. He shake his head and went to his room again. I re-enter Gabriel's room.

''You had a bad dream, it's normal. You are in security here. There is nothing here that can hurt you.'' I told him.

He got his head out of the cover and looked at me.

''It was horrible…''

''I know.''

I got closer and sat on the bed. Should I stay with him? What if he try..? I mean yes he is human but he is still Gabriel. Nah, fuck it. I can stay, I… I think I trust him. I push him gently over the side and lie down next to him.

''Try to sleep, I'll stay with you.'' I said.

He turn to face me and he got closer slowly. I didn't stop him but he didn't make any other move.

''Thanks…'' He said and it was the last thing I heard before falling back asleep.

I woke up slowly and open my eyes. Gabriel had his head and his left hand on my chest. His eyes were close and he looked peaceful like that. I looked at the clock: 10:27. Well must get up.

''Gabriel.'' I whispered while brushing his soft golden brown hair with my hand.

He eyes open slowly and when he realize in what position he was he nearly jump out of bed. He stand up next to the bed and looked at me.

''I don't think that this was a good idea.'' He said.

''Don't worry, I don't mind. It's new for you, if you need to be close to someone I'm happy to oblige.'' I said trying to comfort him.

''You don't understand… Get out!'' Gabriel said pointing the door.

''Okay.''

I took some clothes and got out of the room, leaving Gabriel alone. I went in the guess room to change and think of what had just happen. You don't understand? Why did he say that? What did he mean? He had say that the way people says when they don't want somebody to know something. As if he were hiding something. Probably but what? Feelings? Maybe he was scared that I was going to laugh at him or something. But he was right about something. I didn't understand.

I'm going to need to talk about that with him sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry for the mistake I do. I hope you understand that I try a lot. So I hope you like it, thanks for reading. See you next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey kiddos!**

**A/N: So, same as the other day, Gabriel is OOC! He is a human now after all. Also maybe a little bit of everyone is OOC… I'm sorry again. English is not my first language so yeah sorry if there is many errors.**

**This chapter is going to be Gabe P.O.V.**

**P.S: I also brought one other character back. I like him a lot so, why not? **

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 2

I am human now… what am I going to do? And the best thing is that Sam probably think I'm a baby in need of attention now. Come on dad that is not fair! Why did you brought me back if it was to take my whole life away? I am nothing without my powers! I made myself a name out of those! You can't take it away from me like that!

Yesterday, I wasn't myself. That guy who needed closeness like a lost child, wasn't me. I don't even like to cuddle! So why on earth did I wake up almost completely onto Sam? Is that a human thing? Not that I didn't kind of liked it but… wait what? No! I didn't liked it! Come on Gabriel! You are an Archangel, a Trickster! The human race is not even comparable to you… Um, that was not really nice. Ah, well, sorry humans… Wait I'm a human! Pfff…

Sam told me that he prayed for me to get back… Does that mean that he wanted me back? Or it simply mean that he needed help? Anyways, now he must regret it. Yesterday when he took me in his arm, I… it felt weird. Good and comforting but weird. Nobody ever held me like that. Well I guess that he is a great actor, because it almost felt like he cared. And Sam doesn't give a fuck about me. I know it! I mean why would he? I killed his brother hundreds of time. I kind of force him to say yes to Lucifer… How would he liked me? And me? Do I like the kid? Probably… he is nice, he's caring, he would do everything to save his family or the people he loves. He is smart and he like to learn. He got nice hair, nice eyes… nice lips. I wonder what they taste like. What no! Come on Gabe, take over yourself! Okay so yes… I like Sam Winchester.

Is that why I wanted to be that close to him? Is that why I felt weird when he took me in his arms? His strong muscular arms that would rips someone in two if he wanted. Gabriel focus! Why my heart is pounding that fast suddenly? Uh, I don't like it, am I dying, again?

''Gabriel, are you okay?'' A voice suddenly got me out of my thought.

''Me? Um… except from the part that I'm dying again, yes I'm perfectly fine!'' I said when I saw Dean.

''Dying?''

''I feel like my heart is going to get out on my chest! It's pounding really fast and I don't know why.''

''Were you thinking about something not so holy when I got in?'' Dean ask ready to leave.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' I said, looking away.

''No way! Is it Sam?''

I felt heat going into my cheek and I turn my head even more. Dean is going to kill me…

''I am so going to tell him!'' He said.

''No!'' I shouted at him. ''Listen I don't even know what my feelings are. I sure like your little bro but not more than that.''

Dean nodded and then smirked at me.

''Sure.''

''Don't say anything, Dean… Please.''

Dean didn't say anything, he just left and went downstairs. Oh well now there was no way I was going downstairs. It would be so awkward to see Sam. I didn't trust myself…

''You like Sam?''

''Come on!''

Who's next now? I looked up and saw Castiel entering the room and closing the door behind him.

''What would it matter?'' I said.

''Sorry, I just wanted to know.'' Castiel said.

''I'm sorry, brother… it's just.''

''Why don't you tell him?'' Castiel asked and I looked at him.

''Because of course you can give me advice.'' I said.

''I do not understand what you mean.''

''You like Dean! But never had the idea of telling him?''

''Dean is straight Gabriel. So even…''

''Bitch please!''

Castiel didn't seem to like my last comment because a second later he was gone. I was left alone, again.

The day passed and I didn't saw Sam. Okay, I was maybe avoiding him. I ate with the brothers and listen to the result of their research. Let's just say that it's not going anywhere. Like literally. The night had come pretty fast and it was time to sleep. I went upstairs and got under the cover. I rolled on my side and tried to sleep.

_It was dark outside. There was no moon, only clouds. I was on a field, a battlefield. Dean and Castiel were in front of me. Dean shooting with a hand gun and Castiel running with his angel blade. I looked for Sam but I couldn't see him. _

''_Sammy! Get Gabriel away from here!'' Dean shouted looking behind._

_I turned and I saw Sam. I took the hand he was giving me and try to stand up but I couldn't. _

''_Sam…'' I whispered. _

''_I am not leaving you here!'' He said._

_He took me in his arms and ran to a little house close to our location. We got inside and he put me on a bed. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. _

''_I need to fight, I'm sorry. I will always be there with you. Goodbye Gabriel.'' He said and before I could say anything he was gone. _

_Everything turned black and then I saw Castiel. He put two finger on my forehead. _

''_You are going to be fine.'' He said._

_At the same moment, Dean entered the room with Sam in his arm. _

''_Sam…'' I whispered again. _

_Dean looked at me and shake his head. He put Sam on a chair and left. Castiel followed him and I heard gun shots. I got out on the bed and looked at Sam. _

''_Sammy… please…'' I said taking him in my small arms. _

_I fall on my knees and started to cry. I didn't heard the group of demon who entered the room. I just felt a blade going through my skin and I took a last look at Sam and let go of my last sigh. _

My eyes opened wide and I started to breath hard. I closed my eyes and I felt one tear fall on my cheek. I stood up and ran to Sam room. I came closer and I hit him gently on the shoulder.

''Sam…'' I said.

No answer. I did it again but he still didn't do anything. The image of my nightmare came back to my mind and I freak out.

''Sam! Please, Sammy! Don't be dead! Please…''

He waked up and turn.

''Whoa, Gabriel what's wrong?'' He asked looking at me in the eyes.

''I had a…'' I started.

Wait, why did I came here? I can't tell him what was my nightmare he would think that I have feeling for him. He would never talk to me again, he would think that I'm a freak. I better get back. Yeah I'll just tell him that he dreamed of me going in his room that night. Yeah…

''Um, nothing actually… you can sleep, I'm sorry.'' I said running to my room again.

''Gabriel!''

I rolled myself in a little ball of shame and put the cover over my head. I heard the door open put I didn't do anything. Sam sat on the bed and took the cover off my head. He got under the cover and faced me.

''I heard you Gabriel… you had another nightmare, right?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''About me been dead?'' He asked.

I wait a moment, but I still nodded.

''Come here.'' He said pulling into a tight hug.

The feeling of heat going through every part of my small body made me give up. I got closer to him and put my head on his chest. He start playing with my hair and I push my head on his hand. He kept me in his arms till I felt asleep and I waked up still in his arms. I put my head in his neck and breathe slowly.

''Gabe…'' Sam said his hand founding my hair once again.

''Time to wake up.'' I said.

He looked at me with his green eyes and he smiled.

''I think I'm hungry, we should go eat.'' I said, breaking the silence.

I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to taste his lips. But I couldn't. I didn't even think that Sam liked me this way. Yeah sure I was his friend but he was just trying to be nice to me, there was nothing else. He stood up and took some clothes.

''Turn around.'' He said.

I did and he started to change. I wanted to turn so bad but I made a promise to myself that I would not screwed up our friendship. It's the first time since ages that I had someone who took care of me and who maybe liked me for who I was.

''Okay. Come on I'll made breakfast.'' Sam said walking to the door.

I followed him, sat at the big table and wait. Castiel suddenly appeared.

''And?'' He asked.

''And what?''

''Dean told me you liked him. Did you told him?'' Castiel said smiling.

''Castiel…'' I said ''Look even if I like Sam why would you and Dean cared?''

''I just… if you like him why don't you take a chance?''

''Because I can't take the chance of losing him. I just can't. Do you understand?''

''Yes.''

''Understand what?'' Sam asked, walking into the room with a plate of food in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

''Nothing.'' I said. ''You got the food?''

''Alright, yes I do, here bite in that.'' He told me while putting the plate in front of me.

''It look good.'' I said.

''Thanks, it's pancake. You just take this and cut in it to eat it you can p…'' He start.

''Sam, I ate that before. Even if angels don't have to eat I tried a few things.'' I said, smiling.

''Oh of course, sorry.''

''Don't be.''

He ate his sandwich in silence and when we were finish he took the plate and brought it to the kitchen sink. I looked at Castiel.

''Don't tell him.'' I whispered.

Castiel nodded and then look behind my shoulder.

''Hello Dean.'' He said.

''Hey.'' Dean said.

I stood up and went to the couch to watch T.V.

''There is a new case going on in the town. I'll go check, you can stay if you want.'' Dean said.

''Yeah, call me if you have something.'' Sam said just after.

''Cas, are you coming?'' Dean asked.

He nodded and follow Dean. And I was left alone with Sam. Great… He came to me and sat on the couch next to me.

''What are you watching?''

''Looney tunes.'' I said.

''I stayed because I wanted to talk to you, Gabe.'' He said.

''I'm watching this, Sam. Can we talk later?''

''No, they are gone that's the time.''

''Please.''

Sam took the T.V remote and press the power button. The T.V closed and before I think, I snap my finger at it. Of course, nothing happen and I sighed. I finally just looked at him.

''First, what were you talking about, with Castiel?''

''Nothing I told you.''

''You are hiding something from me. Are you tired of me taking care of you like I do? You know I don't want you to think that you are left alone. I am sure it's hard for you and I am only trying to help you. I mean… if you don't want me around it's fine too.'' He said looking at me in the eyes.

''Look, it's all new for me so it's sure that I have my little secrets. But don't think that I don't like you taking care of me. I do… like it.'' I said looking everywhere but at him.

''I'm sorry for getting in your bed last night.'' He said.

''What? Oh, that… um, it's okay, it's all fine.''

He tried to look at me in the eyes again but I turned my head. I felt heat going into my cheeks and I knew I was blushing like a girl.

''Could you look at me, please?'' Sam asked softly.

I turned a little bit and he smiled at me. I blushed again and tried to look away but he took my chin between two of his giant finger to keep my head where it was. I didn't move. He pulled my head closer and my eyes started to close. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and closed my eyes completely.

''Do you like me, Gabriel?'' He asked in a low voice.

I licked my lips and put my small hand over his gigantic one.

''I'll take that, as a yes…' Sam said pulling me closer and connecting our lips.

It was perfect. I put my hand on his cheeks to keep him there and kissed him a little bit harder. Without breaking contact, he pushed me on my back on the couch and got on top of me. I put one hand on his back and one in his long hair. He moaned and kissed me even harder. He move to my neck and I moaned.

''Sam…''

''Gabriel…''

We continue to kiss until the need to breathe was too important. Sam looked at me and smirked. He took hold of my shirt and fall on his back pulling me with him so I was on top. I put my head on his chest and he took my hand.

''That was…'' He said looking at me.

''Good?'' I suggested.

''More than that.'' He said holding me like he did when I had nightmares.

''Yes, I like you, Sam, a lot.'' I said, tighten my grip on his hand.

''I like you too, Gabe. And don't worry we are going to find a way to get your powers back.''

''Don't worry, if living without my powers mean living with you, I prefer this.'' I said.

''Even if you had your powers, I would like you as much.''

I smiled and he held me tight. It was the first time that a simple kiss felt that good. I never wanted to let go. Sam took the remote and press power again. Ah, well Looney Tunes was still playing. We started to watch the thing and around twenty minutes later, Sam phone start rigging. He took it and put it on speaker.

''Hello?'' He said.

''Sam we got news.'' Dean said.

''About what?'' I asked.

''Oh hello Gabriel, we found another dead angel.''

''Who?'' I asked.

''Balthazar…'' Dean said.

I looked at Sam, eyes and mouth wide open.

''What?'' Sam asked.

''I asked a girl what she saw and she told me that a guy had literally appeared in front of her and then ran away. We search a bit and we saw Balthazar walking on the sidewalk. Castiel is talking to him.'' Dean explained.

''Do he have his power?'' Sam asked looking at me.

''Yes.''

I sighed and got closer to Sam.

''I'll see you soon.''

''So there wasn't a case? The girl just went a little crazy and call the police?''

''Apparently.''

''Okay then... thanks.''

Sam closed his phone and looked at me. Okay, so Balthazar was also back from the dead. What the hell was happening here? Well this was going to be just great…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? By the way, I have all the fic complete, I just need to correct it the best I can. There is also a part 2 of this but I'm not saying anything about it yet. <strong>

**Bye bye! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Kiddos!**

**A/N: Right, there again Gabriel is for sure OOC and a little bit of everyone too… I'm sorry again.**

**This chapter is still in Gabe P.O.V**

**P.S: I kind of love the idea of Sam teaching Gabriel all the small thing that a human need to do, like shower! Also I publish this story everyday day around 9:30/10:00 p.m (Canada, Montreal time). So yeah I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 3

''You're alive.'' I said looking at my brother.

''Seem so.'' Balthazar said.

''Can you use your powers?'' I asked.

He stood up and put in hand in front of me. He send me all the way across the room and smirked.

''Seem so.'' He repeated.

When they heard me hitting the floor, Sam and Dean ran in the living room.

''What happen?'' Dean asked.

''Are you okay?'' Sam asked me.

I nodded and stood up with his help. I looked at Balthazar and he winked at me.

''The great Archangel Gabriel without any powers. That is actually kind of funny.'' He said.

''Shut up.'' I said sitting on one of the chairs.

''What happen?''

''Sam prayed for me and dad decided to bring me back but without powers.'' I said looking at my hands. ''But what about you, Balt, how did you came back?''

''Daddy loves me best. I guess since I have powers and you don't.'' He said.

''That is not some new information.'' I said looking away.

''Come on! It's not because I'm better than you that you need to turn that against me.''

''You are not better than me!'' I shouted punching the table. ''I'm a freaking Archangel and you are just a soldier!''

''You were, buddy. You were an Archangel. Now you are no longer my superior.'' He said calmly.

''I'm not your buddy.''

''Okay. By the way, I know a way to get your powers back. But you know what, I don't think giving you your powers back would be a great idea. I mean there had to be a reason why dad didn't gave them to you.''

''What do you want?''

''Nothing, I want to play with you. And now that I am your superior, you can't give me orders. Show me respect and maybe I'll help.''

''You never showed me any respect so why should I?''

''Because I'm asking and I am your only hope to get your life back.''

''I hate you.''

I stood up and started leaving the room.

''That is not a good beginning, buddy!'' Balthazar shouted back.

Sam and Dean followed me.

''I need to go out somewhere.'' I said.

''We can go take a ride in town. Eat somewhere, go to a bar.'' Dean said.

Sam and I nodded and we went outside. I sat on the backseat of the Chevrolet Impala 1967 and Sam and Dean went in front, Dean driving. I looked through the left window and left my thought take over.

Balthazar was right… he was my superior right now. And even if I hated to admit it, he was my only hope. And yes I wanted my powers but I also wanted to be with Sam. Could I have the two? I don't think Dean would say yes for me to stay with them all the time. Now he don't seem to mind but I don't have my Trickster powers. I literally can't do anything to them. But when I will have them back, if I do… will he still don't mind. Will he trust me? I mean yes I could go away from them and come back time to time to see Sam but it's different. Everything is different…

''Gabriel!'' Sam shouted.

''Huh, sorry. What?'' I said looking between the seats.

''Do you want to go eat at a restaurant?'' He asked looking at the mirror to see me.

''Yeah, sure…'' I said looking back at the window.

''We are going to get your powers back Gabriel, don't worry.'' Sam said turning to kind of face me.

I nodded and he put his hand on my knee.

''Don't worry.'' He said.

''I'm not…'' I whispered putting my hand over his.

''Then what's wrong?''

''Um… nothing…''

''Gabe… Tell me.'' He whispered while tighten his grip.

I looked at him and when he did his puppy eyes I forgot that his brother was in the car, listening to us.

''When I have my powers back, could I still stay with you? Will Dean agree that a Trickster lives with him and his brother? Or will he hate me like before? Which I understand why.'' I said.

Sam took the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He kissed me.

''Even if you do not live with us, we can still be together.'' He said.

''Yeah, just so you know, I'm still here!'' Dean said gently punching Sam in the side. ''And by the way, Gabriel, if Sam is happy with you around and if you don't do tricks on me each time you two are bored. Maybe I'll let you stay.''

''And it would be useful to have a Trickster by our side. We would have an Angel, an Archangel and a Trickster.'' Sam said.

''Just so you know, it can be surprising but I'm better on the battlefield. Castiel's powers are more powerful when it's a case of healing but me it's when it's a case of fighting and leading.'' I said.

''Great.'' Sam said.

I smiled at them and we drive to the restaurant. I sat next to Sam and grabbed his hand under the table while we ate. When we were finished, we drove on the road for an hour or so. I looked at the landscape through the windows and we talked of what happen since I was dead. Talking with the Winchester brothers was fun and I understood why Castiel wanted to stay with them, with Dean. Dean had two way of talking. The first one was when he was talking about his brother. He was caring and he seem really friendly, you could see that his family was the most important thing to him when you looked at his eyes. He was more alive when Sam was with him. And with that I could tell why Castiel liked him. And the second way was when he talked about monsters or just about the hunter style of life. There were never a smile on his face and I could understand why. He was angry but even if he would have the choice to let this life go, to be like a normal human being, he wouldn't take it, he couldn't.

Sam was different. Even if Dean was important to him he didn't show it as much as his brother. Sam was like that, he didn't show a lot of his emotion, well, he was trying not to. He was serious with his job and even if he would die for his brother he was also ready to let him go.

But when you knew the Winchester, you also knew that they were lovely people with heart as big as earth. If you were their friend they would protect you as much as they could but if you were their enemies, watch out. I think that's what I liked about them. On the battlefield and outside the battlefield was two things. They knew the difference and I liked that.

They were not like my brothers. I remember when I was a kid and Lucifer was the only one I though understood me. I remember that we used to be great friends but when I become an Archangel he seem to change. Like if he thought that God liked me more or something like that. I remember the day when we were doing race by flying and when I win he was really angry. He had come to me and grabbed a bunch of feathers from my wings and rip them out. I still feel the pain when I think of it and I also remember that, this day was the first day that I had ran away and cried in a corner. Michael had come to me and healed me. And someday later I had learn that God had put Lucifer in a cage in hell. I had stayed in heaven a couple a years and then I had ran away on earth.

But now that I knew what my brothers had done, I didn't want to run away anymore. I wanted to fight.

We stopped on the side of the road where there was a gap between the trees to park and look at the landscape. We park and got out on the car. There was a fence in front.

''What is this thing?'' I asked.

''People come here and take pictures of the place. Sometime they bring lunch and eat at the picnic table just there.'' He said pointing at another gap where there was a small table and some benches.

''It's a beautiful place.'' I said while crossing my arm on the wood fence.

''It is.'' Sam and Dean said.

We looked at the landscape for a couple of minutes and when we were going to get into the car again we heard a scream. I looked at Sam and Dean ran to the back on the Impala. He throw a gun at Sam, took one for himself and throw me a small sword.

''It's the only thing that feel like an angel blade, that I got at the moment.'' Dean said.

I nodded. Sam took a step in front of me and I followed him while Dean close the walk. We walked between the trees and we finally saw a man leaning forward with his mouth wide open.

''A werewolf?'' I asked in a whisper.

Sam nodded and turn to Dean.

''We don't have silver bullets in those.''

''I know we can just scare him then.'' Dean said.

He shoot the guy and the werewolf growled then ran away. We walked closer and we saw a kid. The boy look like a fifteen years old.

''Are you okay, kid?'' Dean asked to him.

The boy stood up and looked at his arm. The werewolf had badly scratch him. He put a hand over the new marks and said a sentence under his breath that only himself could clearly understand. Sam, Dean and I looked at each other and the boy put his hand away. His arm had was totally healed. He looked at the brothers.

''You are the Winchester?'' He said.

''Who is asking?'' Dean asked.

The boy smiled at us.

''Jack Davy.'' He said. ''You know you didn't killed him, right.''

''I know kid, I wanted to make him run away from you. But I see that you are alright.'' Dean said looking at the boy arm.

''I was taken by surprise, I could easily take him down without your help guys. By the way, who is he? I know you two but I don't know him.'' The boy said.

''You don't need to know, now please answer my question. What are you?'' Dean said.

''You don't need to know.'' He said repeating Dean.

Dean sighed and raised his gun. The kid looked at Dean and smirked. He said another sentence that we didn't understood and Dean's hand start turning. He drop the gun but his hand continue turning. His arm wasn't moving, just his hand. Sam grabbed the kid and told him to stop. Dean fall on his knees, shouting and trying to stop his hand. I tried to help Dean but I couldn't do anything. Sam punched the boy and we heard a cracking sound. The kid start talking and we couldn't see anything. When our vision finally came again we looking at the kid to see that he had disappeared. Dean was biting on his coat sleeve and his hand had done a 360, it was literally upside down.

Dean knew that the doctors couldn't do anything for his hand so he called Castiel. He appeared next to us and looked at Dean's hand.

''I've never seen that before, I can't turn it back but I can heal it…'' Castiel said.

''Balthazar can turn it back.'' I said. ''Now that I think of it, I've seen him doing that before. And that kid we saw was a warlock.''

''We need to bring you to the bunker.'' Castiel said.

He nearly put two finger on Dean forehead but Dean turned his head.

''My car… it's not bleeding or anything I want to go in my car.'' He moaned.

''Okay, Sam you drive. Gabriel go in front. I'll take care of him.'' Castiel told us.

He was going to take Dean in his arm but the older Winchester pushed him and stood up.

''I can walk…'' He whispered.

Dean sat on the back seat with Cas and I sat in front with Sam.

When we arrived at the bunker Castiel called Balthazar and we all sat at the big table.

''Why should I help you?'' Balthazar said to me.

''Ah, not now Balt! Dean need your help!'' I nearly shouted.

''Okay for now, but you do remember what I told you, huh?''

''Yes…''

Balthazar took Dean's arm in his hand and a blue light came out of his hand and Dean's arm start glowing. It turned slowly and Dean shouted. Castiel went closer and put his hand on the same arm but on his shoulder. Dean stop shouting and he looked at Castiel. When his hand was back to normal Castiel took it and healed it. Dean start to move his hand and looked at both angels.

''Thank you guys. I hate witches!'' Dean said.

Balthazar nodded and looked at me, he winked and disappeared.

The day passed and Sam, Dean and I finished by watching a movie on Sam's laptop. After the movie was done we went upstairs and Dean went to his room.

''Sam.'' I whispered.

''Yes, Gabe?''

''Could you… um… stay with me? I don't want to have another nightmare.'' I said.

''Sure.'' He said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and we entered the room. He took some pyjama bottom in his wardrobe and took his shirt and jeans off. He put his pyjama bottom and look at me.

''You never chance outfit or something?'' He asked.

''I don't need too.'' I said.

''Well I think you do now and also you need to take a shower. It's only 9 P.M, come with me.'' He said taking my hand.

I followed him to the bathroom. He started the water of the bath and looked at me.

''Take your shirt off.'' He said.

I did then waited for the next step. I saw him bit his lips for a moment than he look at my pants.

''Those have to go too. And your boxers.'' He said.

I stood naked in front on him and I felt myself blushing.

''Go in the bath.'' Sam said biting his lips.

I sat in the bath and looked at him. I suddenly felt so small.

''What do I do?'' I asked Sam. ''Can you help me?''

''Um, yes sure.'' He said sitting on the side of the bath. ''Turn and give me the soap.''

I did as he told me and face the bath wall. He took the thing and soap my back. He took a small towel and washed it.

''Now do the same with your front.'' He told me.

Again, I did as he told me and turned around smiling. He laughed and throw water at my face.

''Do the same to your…um… you know.''

I laughed and turned again.

''Does it make you uncomfortable?'' I asked.

''No.'' He said.

He stood up and took the shower telephone and start it. He let it go in the water of the bath next to me and took the shampoo.

''Can I wash your hair?'' Sam asked.

''You really like my hair don't you?''

''Yeah…'' He said smirking.

''Go ahead.''

He took the shower and rinsed my hair. Then he put some shampoo in his hand and passed his hand through my hair. I forced myself to stay steady but my head only wanted to follow his hand.

''You like having my hand in your hair don't you?'' He said mimicking my voice.

''Shut up…'' I said.

''Nope, now close your eyes.'' He said laughing.

He rinsed my hair again and put a hand on my shoulder.

''You're ready to go. But wait here a little bit. I'll come back in a minute.'' He said.

I stayed in the bath, enjoying the water. I closed my eyes and waited. He came back with a t-shirt, pyjama pants and a boxer.

''You got to be kidding me?'' I said looking at the clothes.

''I know but I'll make you fit in them. Trust me.'' He said laughing again.

I pulled the thing that make the water stay in the bath and the water start going into the drain. I stood up and put the boxer, I rolled the top and tighten them by folding the top and entering the fold inside the boxer. By chance it worked. I put on the pants and Sam kneel to roll the bottom of each leg. I tighten them the same way as the boxer. I didn't do anything with the t-shirt though. I let it the way it was and it felt like a freaking dress on me. Now I was feeling fucking small.

''You're adorable…'' Sam said looking at me.

''Shut your mouth, Samsquatch.'' I said.

He started laughing and we went to our room again. He took me in his arm and breathed in my neck.

''You smell good. Tomorrow we are going shopping.''

''Yay…''I said sarcastically.

''You'll love it.'' He said still laughing.

I loved his laugh and I loved making him laugh. I got closer and slept next to him all night.

* * *

><p><strong>And what did you think? I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, see you next time! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there kiddos!**

**A/N: Characters are still OOC, sorry. English is not my first language so yeah sorry if there is many errors. Just a question, you know the signs they draw sometime, is that call a sigils? I used that word and I think it's that but I not sure. **

**Also still in Gabe P.O.V.**

**(This is a Destiel chapter!)**

**P.S: Just one thing, there is a major character that I put in this chapter. Remember him if you find him. Hint: He doesn't have a name... yet. **

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 4

''I don't like that sweater, it stings.'' I said moving my arm to find a comfortable place.

''Come on, you look good in it.'' Sam said.

Sam had dragged me in a clothes shop in town. Dean didn't want to go with us and stayed in the bunker. And now Sam was trying to make we wear weird things that I didn't liked.

''Okay go change I'll bring you something else.'' He said.

A minute later he was coming back with more clothes. He put two pairs of jeans on the top on the door and told me to put them on.

''There is one pair that fit.'' I said.

I looked at the mirror and smiled. I liked this one. They were a dark blue shade and were kind of baggy but they still fit me.

''Which one?'' Sam asked on the other side of the door.

''The dark blue one.'' I said.

''Okay there's one pair the same as those but black. You want them?'' He asked.

''Yeah.''

''Open the door I want to see.''

I opened the door and looked at me. He winked and smiled.

''Those are great.'' He said.

I changed and got out of the changing room. Sam took the two pairs of jeans in his hand and we then looked for shirt and t-shirt.

''I am going to find you a sweater that's going to fit you. You look good in those.'' Sam said looking at the sweaters.

I saw a green one and point at it.

''I like this one.'' I said.

''Okay then, one to try. And also this one. Go check if they are your size, I'll check for some t-shirts.''

I went to try the green and grey sweater and by some chance I liked them. Sam throw me some t-shirts and I tried them. We finally bought the stuff we had got and leaved the shop. We left the shop with one t-shirt, two sweaters, two pairs of jeans for me and two shirts for Sam.

We entered the Impala and drove to a small gas station. Sam bought me candies and lollipops and I started sucking on one until we arrived in the bunker. I went upstairs to put my new clothes and then I went downstairs again. Sam kissed me and he shouted for Dean. No answer. My eyes went on the table where a note was written.

_There was a case in town. Cas and I are there. Talk to you two soon._

What could we do now? Dean and Castiel were out and we had finished our movie on Sam laptop.

''What do we do?'' I asked.

''I don't know.'' He said looking at the clock. ''Let's talk.''

I smiled at him and we sat on the couch. I looked at him and he sighed.

''Balthazar…'' He said.

My smile went off really quickly.

''What about him?'' I asked.

''He's the only one who can get your powers back. Maybe we should try to convince him to do so.'' Sam explained.

''He will never want. He feel powerful now that I am human.''

''We can still hope. Call him.''

I looked at Sam, frowning. He learned close and took my head between his hands. He kissed me and I did the same. I broke the kiss and turn around. A moment later Balthazar was in the room.

''Hello.'' Balthazar said.

''What do you want in exchange of my powers?'' I asked slowly.

''Respect.'' He simply said. ''All my life, the others said that they were better than me! I want them to respect me! I'm part of the damn family too, you know. I don't need them to love me, but I need them to stop treating me like a freaking demon!''

''I understand what you mean, Balt, I really do. You are a good soldier, brother and I think that it wouldn't take as much as I though for us to be friends. You know as much as me that I can't control their mind forever. I can make them respect you one or two days but after they will still do what they want. You know how the angels are.'' I told him.

He nodded.

''If you have your powers back, will you turn all superior on me, because of what I did to you?'' Balthazar asked me, looking away.

''No.'' I said.

He nodded again and sighed.

''I know a spell too get the powers out of an angel. And I know that this spell can be translate backwards. If I find out what it is backwards I could get you powers back. I think.'' Balthazar said.

I looked at Sam and smiled.

''I'll do that and give you news.''

My brother vanish in front of us and I throw myself in Sam arm.

''I told you.'' Sam whispered in my ears.

We kissed and Sam phone ring. He looked at it and saw a text from his brother.

_Help._

Just a simple word but with so much meaning. Sam ran to his laptop who was on the table and opened it. He looked at the opened window and we took the Impala to drive to the location of the new case Dean and Castiel was on.

We arrived and there was blood everywhere. We opened the car trunk and took weapons, then we ran the way that the blood was going.

''Dean!'' Sam shouted.

''Sam?'' We heard someone calling.

We looked around and saw Castiel running to us.

''Where is Dean?'' Sam asked.

''I don't know. And my powers seem to fade out. He told me to check this way but I can't find him anymore. '' He said.

At that exact moment we heard a scream coming from the right. We ran that way and saw a big building. The door was enormous but it was opened a little bit. We entered and looked around. When we heard another scream, Sam looked at me.

''It's Dean.'' He whispered.

We ran where the sound was guiding us and we founded a giant room. Castiel kicked the door open and we saw a guy standing next to Dean. The older Winchester was attached to a bed by his two legs and his two wrists. There was a sigils that I never seen on the wall. Sam stopped Castiel from entering the room.

''This sigils can stop any angel to used their powers, it was made by witches. Stay there.'' Sam said.

Sam and I ran to the guy and Castiel stayed to make sure the guy wasn't leaving. The man turned around quickly and raised his hand at Sam's direction. He started to say something that I couldn't understand and before I had time to do anything. Sam was in the same situation as his brother.

''Finally! The Winchester!'' He said. I took my sword and ran at him. ''The boss is going to be proud of me.''

He raised his arm and point me. Before he could say something, I swung the sword and cut his hand out. He screamed and throw himself on me. Castiel tried to entered the room but he couldn't do anything, that sigils was hurting his grace. I fought with the warlock and when he was going to swing his body completely on me I thanked my vessel for his small body size and throw myself on the ground, passing between his legs. I stood behind him and I shouted at Castiel.

''Your blade!''

Castiel throw his angel blade and I jumped to take it. I swung it and it enter the guy back. He shouted and felt on the floor. I looked at him and shocked my head in disgust. I ran to the wall and destroy the sigils. Castiel ran in the room to help Dean and I went to see Sam. I delivered him and he took me in his arms.

''I'm so proud of you!'' He said.

''Thank you, I never thought I'd say that, but I like to be small.'' I said. ''What happen?'' I said turning to see Dean.

''Cas?'' Dean asked while looked in Castiel eyes. ''Are you okay man?''

Castiel healed Dean and felt on the floor. Sam and I ran to him and Dean took him in his arm.

''Castiel! Come on, dude! Don't you dare, die on me!'' He shouted.

''Balthazar, come here please, Castiel need your help!'' I shouted looking at the ceiling.

The guy appeared next to Castiel and put a hand on his forehead.

''What did you guys made him do? He is exhausted. He's going to be fine but really, I've never seen him drop dead because of that.'' Balt said looking at all of us.

''There was a sigils on the wall, he didn't get the time to recovery and healed Dean the next second.'' Sam said pointing the wall behind us.

Balthazar nodded and closed his eyes. Castiel opened his eyes and looked straight at Dean.

''Don't do that again, man!'' Dean shouted at him.

''I didn't know, sorry.'' He said.

We all sighed in release and I thanked Balthazar for his help. He smirked and winked then he disappeared. We walked to the impala and me and Cas sat on the back seat while Sam drives and Dean was in front.

''What the hell happen there?'' I asked again. ''Why was there a warlock beating the shit out of you?''

''He was crazy. I didn't saw him and he attacked me from behind. He put the sigils on the wall and told me that his boss wanted to see me… I don't know why. He took a little bit of my blood and he was laughing. He then took a knife and start to cut my arm open. He said he wanted to see how much time I would take to heal. He said something about angels and demons who wanted my blood or something like that. I told him that I was only human, that I couldn't heal myself and he laugh. He retrace the sigils and then cut me again. I think he thought I was an angel or something. Then you three came in.'' Dean said looking at his arm.

''I think that when he saw the mark maybe he thought that Cain was possession you more that it's already is.'' Sam suggested.

''Probably…'' Dean nodded.

Dean was fine when we entered the bunker. Cas was taking care of him. Everybody had felt tension between those two. Castiel was staying close and was doing everything Dean asked. Even Dean seem to find this disturbing.

''Castiel, bro. Can I talk to you?'' I asked him a little while after dinner.

Castiel looked at Dean and followed me.

''What going on with you?'' I asked him.

''Nothing I'm trying to protect Dean.'' He said.

''You're not, just, protecting him, dude.''

''I don't understand.''

''Do you want to mark him or something?'' I asked in a whisper.

''What!? No, of course no and any way even if I wanted I'm not going to do it if he does want it. And you know that Dean is straight right?'' He told me, starting to freak out.

''Calm down brother. It's just… you look like someone who have something in his head.''

''I don't have anything in my head, I'm trying to protect my friend, that's all. And what about you? Are you going to mark Sam when you get your powers back?'' He asked me.

Mating with me Sam had not even came to my mind. I mean yes it's going to be an option when I get my powers back but now it's not and I didn't had thought about it. I looked at Castiel without saying a word. I surprised myself by leaning my head on the side like he always do when he doesn't understand something. I looked away from my brother and finally answered.

''I don't think Sam would want that. Been with an angel for the rest of his life is a thing, been with me for the rest of his life is another.''

''But he loves you.''

''We are still just trying a new thing. We are not completely together, Castiel.''

''Do you love him?''

''I… yes… But don't tell him!'' I said pointing at him.

''Don't worry brother.''

''Thanks, but seriously man, stop it around Dean, if you're not going to do anything. I mean you protected him very well by just doing what you normally do. Not that I don't want you here but you kind of freaking everyone out.'' I said.

''Okay then, I'll stop. But can I stay?'' He asked.

''Sure, just don't be a freak.''

''Thank you Gabriel.'' He said.

''For what?''

''For killing that bad guy.'' Castiel said getting a little bit closer. ''Can I give you a hug?''

''Sure, come here.''

I pulled my brother into a tight hug and we were both smiling when we let go.

''I miss the old times.'' Castiel said. ''I miss when angels were not fighting and when they didn't want human vessels that much.''

''I know…'' I said sitting on a kitchen chair.

''You should try out with Dean, you know.'' I suddenly said.

''Dean doesn't like men.'' Castiel said.

''Is that your only excuse? Because trust me the way he look at you is different than the way he look at everybody else. Even if he doesn't like men, he certainly likes you.''

''Do you think?''

''Yeah…''

Castiel seem too thought of what I just had said. He finally looked at me and smiled.

''I'll maybe try to talk to him.'' He said.

''That's good, brother.'' I said.

We joined the brother in the living room and Castiel asked Dean if he could talk to him. I looked at Sam and smirked.

''Well he is a fast kid.'' I said.

''What do you mean?'' Sam asked.

I raised my eyebrows one or two time and winked.

''Maybe I should have tell Castiel to sound proof the door…'' I said looking at the stairs.

''Did he bring him upstairs?'' Sam asked.

''Yep…'' I said smiling.

''It was you?''

''For the first time I didn't totally told him what to do. Just that he should talk to Dean. Nothing else.'' I said.

''Do you think that they are going to…'' Sam asked in a whisper.

''Can't tell. But since our brother are probably be having fun, why don't we, um, you know..?'' I said hoping he's going to get the message.

''Gabriel… look. Um… it's not that I don't want but… I would like to take things slowly between us. I mean I don't want a one night stand, I…''

''Sure! Yeah sure! You are perfectly right! I… I'm sorry that was stupid.'' I said looking away.

''I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet…''

''It's okay, Samsquatch. I'm okay with that. Now that I think about it, it was really stupid from me. I mean I also think that I want to go slow. To wait until we are really ready.'' I said taking his hand.

''You sure?'' He asked.

I nodded and he took me in his arm.

''Thanks…'' He said.

I love you, Sam Winchester. My heart was shouting to say those word but I couldn't… He was right, we were not ready yet…

''I'm sorry.'' I said. ''Thank you for stopping me.''

''You're welcome and you know what?'' He asked. ''The more time I passed with you the more I discover that we are really perfect for each other.''

I kissed him and we stayed like that until we heard something coming from upstairs. We listened carefully and we regretted it. Castiel moaning Dean's name was not something I needed to hear.

''Aw, my ears!'' I said.

''Dean!'' Castiel shouted again.

''Fuck, your brother is a screamer…''

''Oh yeah, Cas!'' Dean shouted just after.

''Yours too…'' I said.

''I will never been able too look at my freaking brother the same, oh my god…'' Sam said walking to the door.

I followed him and left our brothers alone. We took the Impala and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I was busy and I couldn't put this on the website sooner. <strong>

**What did you think of it? I hope you enjoy and like always, see you next time! **

**And thanks for the great comments! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello kiddos!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I literally didn't had time because of school. Sorry for that. But there, now you have the next chapter! **

**So same as always character can be OOC. My first language is not English so, sorry for mistakes. And this chapter is in Gabriel P.O.V. **

**P.S: There is 7 chapter in this so it's almost done. And the next chapter is in Sam P.O.V. So I let you guess what happen.**

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 5

''Have you talk with him about it?'' I asked my brother.

''Yes I did.'' Castiel told me.

''That's great and what did he say?'' I asked.

Castiel looked at me and smiled.

''Ohhhh!'' I said raising my eyebrows.

Castiel blushed and looked away.

''We… we discovered that we really liked each other very much.'' He said.

''Did you mark him yet?'' I asked.

''Yes…'' He said blushing even harder.

''Congrats then!'' I said. ''You finally became a man!''

''Gabriel…'' He said.

''I'm happy that you are happy, brother.'' I said.

Castiel suddenly took me in his arm and I hugged him back.

''Thank you.'' He said.

''You don't need to thanks me.''

He went away and looked at me in the eyes.

''What?'' I asked.

''That day with Metatron when you wanted me to take the leader place, were you alive?'' He asked.

''I don't know what you are talking about. I've never seen Metatron since I was in Heaven. You know before I ran away.'' I said.

''Ah, okay, that's what I thought. Metatron used your vessel to play a trick on me.'' Castiel told me.

''That son of a bitch!'' I said. ''I'm sorry, Cas.''

''Don't be.''

I looked at my brother and sighed. We went in the living room where Sam was reading a book about angels. Castiel went to see Dean in his room and sat next to Sam.

I kissed his cheek and he turned to kiss my lips.

''Can we go out?'' I asked.

''It's dark outside, Gabriel.'' Sam said.

''I like to see the stars and the moon. It's pretty but it's even prettier when you are there.''

''You big romantic.'' Sam said kissing my forehead.

He stood up, walked to a bookshelf and pushed a book. The floor started cracking and suddenly I saw a small door in the floor. Sam opened it and we walked through it. We headed downstairs and Sam closed the door. We walked to some other stairs and we went downstairs again. There, he showed me another door and opened it. The door opened and I saw a window. He stepped aside and pushed a giant thing up the window.

''Dean doesn't know that place. I found it the other day. And this is a giant telescope, you want to see the stars. Come here.'' He said.

He brushed the thing and put his eye on it. He moved it around and then took my hand.

''Look in this.'' He said.

I looked in the thing and saw a giant white ball. The heck was that?

''Do you know anything about the solar system?'' He asked.

''The what?''

''Okay, so this is the moon you were talking about.'' He said.

''I never saw it from that close. It's beautiful.''

''The moon turn on itself and also around the earth that turn on itself too.'' He said. ''And the other planets do the same. And all of that, turn around the sun. That is the solar system.''

''Interesting.'' I said looking at the moon. ''Later I could take you to the moon.''

''I would probably die, humans need oxygen for living.''

''Oh yeah that. Well… okay yeah, no moon then.''

''Can we go see the moon from outside?'' I asked.

''Okay but not long.'' Sam said.

We went upstairs and then Sam closed the door and replaced the book. We went outside on the door step. I cuddled next to Sam and looked up.

''I was right… it's even prettier when you are there.'' I said.

He laughed and hugged me tight. We stayed like that for a couple a minute and Sam spoken.

''You now Gabriel, when I first met you I really thought you was just an asshole. But when you died, I felt guilty, kind of. I understood why you were doing this and I forgave you. Now that I know you better, I don't think that you are an asshole or any other bad things. I like you so much and I wish that even when you get your power back, you will still like me. ''

''Oh course I will always like you, Sammy!'' I said. ''Man I like you even more than you think! I… I love you… Sam.'' I said.

''You love me?'' He asked.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. I felt his tongue lick my lips and opened them. Our tongue stared dancing with each other and we continue until we needed to breath. Sam put his hand on my cheek and pull me closer. I put one hand on his neck and the other on his back. We kissed again and again and again. It was so good! After a couple of minutes we broke the kiss and looked at each other.

''I love you too.'' Sam said.

I got closer and he hugged me even tighter than before. We had told each other that we loved each other! I didn't want to but I was crying in his arm.

''Are you okay?'' Sam asked.

''I'm happy, Samsquatch.''

''I'm happy too, I love you.''

''Love you too.''

It had been a week since Balthazar had told us that he was going to find a way to get my powers back. And in only a week, many thing had happened. Dean and Castiel were together and Castiel had marked Dean. He had marked him at the same place where his hand print used to be. Now let me explain what a mark is. If an angel fell in love with another angel, a human or anything else. The angel can mate with his lover. This union create the mark. The mark is a little part of an angel grace that will stay forever on the human (in Castiel case). The angel don't need to know where his lover is anymore, because it's all said in the information of the mark. If the human go somewhere, the angel will know because of the mark. And if the human came to die, the angel can take the energy of the mark to make the human live again. Oh and also the human could see the angel, who marked him, wings.

And in that moment that's what Dean was looking at. He was staring at his angel while Castiel watched the Looney Tunes. Dean seem always a little too impress about Castiel wings. He was always looking at them. Sure Cassie wings were beautiful but it was weird to see Dean like that. There was again two Dean by the way. The one at home who was the one that would do anything for his angel and vice versa and the second Dean at work who was really professional with his angel.

Also this week, Sam and I had told each other that we loved each other. I had stopped having nightmares and Sam and I was a real couple now. We never had sex but we both wanted to take things slowly. And personally I wanted to get my powers before because with them I could give him even more pleasure. But for that I had to wait.

Meantime, Dean, Sam and Cas were hunting things. I was staying in the bunker but sometime Sam and I would go out. Ate somewhere or just went looking at the sky.

And in this moment, I was in bed with Sam. I had just waked up and I was looking at him, sleeping. He was truly beautiful, tall, muscular and perfect. I had felt for him a long time ago but now I loved him even much. Now that I could just say it when I wanted I had took the opportunity. Every time he was going on a hunt I told him. Every night I told him. Every morning, I told him. Even at random moment, I told him how much I loved him.

''I love you, Sam Winchester.'' I said in his ear.

He turned and smiled at me.

''I love you too, Gabriel.'' He said.

I kissed him and stood up.

''You want to go get a bath?'' I asked.

''Okay.'' He said.

We took a bath and went downstairs. Sam started to cook and I tried to help. Dean and Castiel came in and went to the kitchen counter. They looked at us and smiled. We ate in the living room and decided to watch another movie on Sam laptop. Sam asked me about Dean's mark and I told him the thing.

''To you think that we should do it too when you have your powers?'' He asked.

''I'll do it if you want, Sam. It's your decision.'' I said.

We talked about that a long time. I didn't explain everything but I told him the more important things. I didn't told him that it was kind of different with an Archangel but I would tell him later.

And one day all went really serious in a couple of second.

''I have the spell, it's when you want, Gade.'' Balthazar had told us.

''Can I talk to Sam before?'' I asked.

''Sure go ahead.'' My brother said.

I took him away from the room and sighed.

''I shouldn't be but I'm scared, Sam.'' I said.

''It's going to be alright, I promise.'' He said.

I nodded and we kissed. When I started to feel okay again, we went to see Balthazar. I told him that I was ready and he nodded.

''Sit here.'' He told me, pointing at the ground.

I sat on my knees and looked at him.

''This might hurt, I prefer to warn you.'' He said.

I nodded again and looked at Sam. Balthazar turned and looked at Sam, Dean and Castiel.

''If you don't want to be blind for the rest of your days I suggest you go out of this room. I'll tell you went it's over.'' Balthazar said.

They nodded and Sam went to kissed me.

''I love you.'' He said.

''Love you too.'' I said.

Then, they were all gone.

Balthazar looked at me and smiled. He took out his angel blade and cut lines in the floor. When I looked it was my sigils.

''Put your hand on it.'' He said.

I did as he told me and looked at him. He took out his book and put some kind of dust around me.

''This will concentrate the powers on you only.'' He said.

I breathed slowly and tried to relax. He started saying words that even I, didn't know. I didn't tried to understand and focused on what I had to do. Keep my hand on my sigils. He put the book away and raised his arm in the air. He started talking again and I saw a light. A golden light was the only thing that I was seeing. I tried to speak but couldn't. The light was enveloping me. It was beautiful but suddenly I felt the pain going through me. I felt it everywhere. It hurt so bad I didn't want to do it anymore.

It keep hurting and hurting and hurting again. I couldn't do anything and I was obliged to suffer the pain. I wanted Sam to be here, with me. I didn't heard Balthazar anymore. I heard shouting and I saw the light fade. Image of me and Lucifer when we were kids was passing in front of my eyes. Michael, Lucifer and I, playing in the air. Baby me, crying and Lucifer helping me. Cas and I first meeting. The day I became an Archangel. The day Lucifer went to hell. When I became a Trickster. When I met the Winchester brothers. When I made Dean die over and over again. When they understood I was an Angel. When I told them I was Gabriel. When Lucifer killed me. All my life as an Angel, passing in front of me.

The pain was horrible I couldn't feel anything except that. Suddenly I felt something. I could finally move! But the pain was still there. I start screaming. And then nothing. All was black and I couldn't feel anything again. I blackout…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**I started the part 2 of this story but I will finish it before publishing it. Only one thing I can say : the story takes place after like 10 years or so. **

**And like always! See you next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Kiddos!**

**A/N: Characters are probably OOC, sorry for my English, I don't own anything. Well like always, the normal stuff.**

**Also this time it start with Sam P.O.V and then in the middle it's Gabriel P.O.V again. **

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 6

''Come in! He doesn't move, it's not supposed to do that.'' Balthazar said.

''What!?'' I said looking at Gabriel's brother.

''I feel that he have all his powers and everything but he doesn't move.'' He said. ''He's fine but he just…''

I ran to see Gabriel in the room and took him in my arm.

''Hey! Wake up! It's done, it's over. You're an Archangel again you can wake up…'' I said putting a hand in his hair. ''Please Gabriel… I love you…''

''I still feel his grace… he's not dead, Sam. Don't worry.'' Castiel said slowly.

Even Castiel looked like he was going to cry. Gabriel and Castiel had become really close friends. And just seeing his brother week like this could probably make him cry. Dean took his hand and they looked at each other. They kissed for a tiny second and then let go.

''You should probably put him in bed.'' My brother said.

I nodded and took Gabriel in my arm. I went upstairs, put him on our bed and sat next to him.

''I love you…'' I said wiping my tears.

I left him there and went downstairs. Balthazar was looking at his book, Dean was leaning against the table and Castiel was listening to Balthazar talking.

''I did everything right… how could this happen? Why is he dying?'' Balthazar said.

Why is he dying? Is that what Balthazar had said? Oh god, please no… I didn't move and hide myself in the side of the stairs. I listened.

''He's really dying?'' Dean asked. ''How can we stop it?''

''Stop it? Seriously Dean you are the last person I thought would say that about Gabriel's death.'' Balthazar said.

''I want Sam to be happy. I don't like the guy but Sammy do, so I need to deal with it…''

''Balthazar, is there a way to stop it?'' Castiel asked.

''If I knew what was going on maybe…'' Balt answered.

''Why did you told him that Gabriel was fine?'' Dean asked to Castiel and Balthazar.

''I didn't want Sam to worry too much.'' Castiel said.

''Don't do that Castiel. That is not nice. If Gabriel is dying, he need to know.'' Dean said.

''Well I don't know if he is really dying…'' Balthazar said. ''Maybe the thing is that he just need to get use to his powers again.''

''What if dad didn't want him to have is powers again?'' Castiel said and the two others turned.

''This could actually be a reason.'' Dean said. ''God didn't brought him first with his powers. Maybe he knows and now he's just being a jerk by not letting Gabriel use his powers.''

''Daddy, come on… Even you, can't do that…'' Balthazar said looking up.

Suddenly a bright light appeared on the table. It started to trace a sigils or something on it. I couldn't see it but they clearly could.

''Hey, that's Gabriel's sigils…'' Balthazar said. ''But that… I don't know.''

''Sammy…'' Dean said. ''I remember Sam drawing that thing in his note book when we were kids. He said he liked the style or something. He was often drawing that.''

''And that one? What is that one?'' Castiel asked.

''Nephilim… It's the Nephilim symbol…'' Balthazar said amazed.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound. The T.V was now on but it didn't work. We only heard the sound. They went to it and Castiel spoken.

''It's a loading bar… a gold loading bar.'' He said.

''Do you know what that make me think of?'' Dean said. ''The guy powers. If our first thought were right, it's loading… just like this bar.''

After that there was a high sound then nothing. The T.V was off again.

''Gabriel powers are loading… and dad… want a Nephilim?'' Balthazar said in a weird voice. ''I don't understand…''

The hissing sound went on again.

''Two bars… three… four… what?'' Balthazar asked. ''Dad! We don't understand..!''

''He is becoming more powerful… he's normal powers are already there, that's why we felt it but dad is making him more powerful…'' Castiel said looking at the T.V.

The sound stopped again and Balthazar spoken again.

''So if he carry the Nephilim it will not hurt him because he will be powerful enough… But why now? Why a Nephilim? And who could possibly make the thing..?''

Everybody stopped talking at that exact moment. I walked to take a look and I saw them all looking at each other. They went running to the table again and I freeze.

''Gabriel sigils, Sam kid drawing and the Nephilim sign, in the same order. So in other words. Gabriel plus Sam equal the Nephilim thing you're talking about.'' Dean said.

''Exactly!'' Balthazar said shouted.

I jumped a little bit when I heard that. A Nephilim? What is that? So Gabriel was not dying. That was really good news… but I needed to know what the other thing was. I sighed and started walking down the stairs. Everybody looked at me.

''How much did you hear?'' Balthazar asked.

''Everything… I was hiding in the stairs…'' I said.

They nodded.

''What is a Nephilim?'' I asked.

''Um… Well, a Nephilim is the child of an Archangel and a human. It is a really powerful being and it can destroy many things if not everything.'' Balthazar said.

''Okay… but I'm a male and so is Gabriel…'' I said.

''Gabriel have a male vessel. We can't define Angels as males or females.'' He continued.

''So if me and Gabriel do… you know… the thing. He'll get pregnant?'' I asked.

Balthazar nodded.

''Then what! Your father will wait until the baby is born, then get here and take our child! And for what? Raise him as a war machine or something?'' I shouted.

''Sam… I do not know why dad want you two to bring a Nephilim to life but I don't think God is going to take the child with him. Dad never say what he want clearly. He gives warning or clues just as you saw, so taking the child with him would do two thing. One, his identity would be revealed and two, this action would be against his will.''

I sighed and sat on a chair.

''I wanted to take things slowly with Gabe…'' I said.

''Maybe you can… and I don't see why God would want the kid now. I mean there is nothing happening right now…''

I looked at them and closed my eyes. I looked down on the floor.

''How does this work? I mean… not what you need to do but… after.'' I asked.

''You first need to mate with Gabriel and he need to mark you. Then you have sex and Gabriel become pregnant. Six month after, he gave birth. And after about four month the baby's powers kick in.''

I nodded and sighed.

''Will I be an uncle?'' Dean asked.

''Dean…'' I said. ''I don't even know when Gabe is going to wake up…''

''Yeah… but someday, will I be one?'' He asked.

''I don't know. Probably someday thought… I just don't know when.'' I said looking at the floor. ''Well I need some sleep…''

''Yeah, it's a lot of information for you. I think it would be better if you go sleep.'' Castiel said.

I nodded and went upstairs. I looked at Gabriel's and I door and shake my head. I could never sleep knowing that he was in a kind a coma. I went in the guess room and lied on the bed. After some time I finally started falling asleep.

Darkness everywhere. Sometime I was seeing a golden light and it feel weird. I was feeling the light surrounding me even if I didn't see anything except black. I felt my powers in me but there was something else. Something a lot more powerful. Those were almost as powerful as… some kind of God's powers. Pagan Gods maybe? No… I was done with the Pagan. But why did I had those powers? Why did I felt them?

Sam… I couldn't do anything but I could think… And the one person I was always thinking of, was Sam Winchester. Did he thought I was dead? Am I dead? I wanted to shout, I wanted to do something! I didn't like what was happening, even if I didn't know what was happening.

''My son.'' I heard.

''Dad… What is happening to me? What have you done to me?'' I asked.

''You are fine and Winchester knows it. I gave you more powerful powers. Your vessel is trying to deal with it. And it will do it. You just have to wait.'' God told me.

''Why?'' I simply asked.

''You need to create a Nephilim.'' He said.

''What? You banned the Nephilim. Why do you want me to create one?''

''Something will happen and your son will be earth only hope.''

''When..?''

''I can't tell you.''

''But when am I going to wake up? And Sam and I wanted to take things slowly… I can't just…''

''Winchester know what's going on.''

Suddenly there was no sound. I was worried a little bit and didn't say anything. I felt the powers in me going through every parts of my body and then I felt like I could control it. It was like I had always had those powers. It was just like my old powers accept really much stronger.

''Now wake up, my son. It's your time.'' My dad said while I saw a white light approaching me.

''Dad! I can't raise a child… wait, dad!'' I nearly shouted.

The next second, my eyes opened. I was in Sam's and I bed. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of Sam. I tried to stood up but my leg were still week. I put my hand on them as a test and I started to feel a heat going through them and they were no longer numb. I looked at my hand and I visualized outside the bunker, in a kind of forest. I snapped my finger and in a moment I was at the exact place I wanted to be. I looked at the trees and snapped my finger. A tree house appeared. I snapped again and I had my Archangel blade in my hand. I ran between the trees swinging my blade and cutting the trees. I turned and snapped again. All the trees was normal again. I closed my eyes and snapped my finger. The trees started moving and it started creating a small house. Another snap and rocks started flying around it. The small house was finish in a moment. And by looking at the empty forest, tress appeared everywhere. I could even control my powers without snapping my finger. An idea came to my head and I smiled. I was going to make the Winchesters a little present. I opened the door of the small house and started building inside. When I was finish. I had created another weapon place. I had put in there, all weapon I could think of. I went outside and took my blade. I put protection sigils on it and admired my work.

My Trickster powers were all there and even stronger! I looked at the sky full of stars and took a deep breath. I felt my wings in my back and after a moment I looked behind. Six giant golden brownish wings were resting on my back. I looked up again and my wings started moving. My feet left the ground and I smiled. I had forget the feeling of flying. The feeling of total freedom. I went in the sky and started flying around. I was going fast, just as if I was doing a race with myself.

When the sun showed up, I stopped playing in the sky and went back to the bunker. I snapped myself in the guess room and in the bed, next to Sam.

''Rise and shine, Samsquatch!'' I shouted in his ear.

''Gabriel!?'' He asked while waking up with a jump.

I took him in my arm and kiss his neck. He moaned and tried to push me away. I took his head between my hands and kissed his lips. He started laughing and kissed me back. I pulled away and looked at him. He had the same clothes as yesterday so I snapped him new clothes. I jumped out of bed and ran to Cas and Dean's room. I appeared in their room and shouted.

''Wake up you lazy kiddos!''

They wake up jumping out of the bed.

''Oh, look who is back…'' Dean said.

Castiel ran to me and hugged me.

''You're back to normal!'' He said.

''Yes I am!'' I said.

I snapped downstairs and hug Sam tight.

''I love you.'' I said more calmly.

''I think I prefer the human Gabriel.'' He said not looking at me.

I freeze on place. What?

''Sorry, what?'' I whispered. ''I… Okay…''

I looked at the ground and I nearly start crying but I heard a muffled sound. I looked at Sam and I saw that the bastard was laughing.

''Don't do that!'' I shouted at him.

''Sorry, I had too.'' He said laughing. ''I'm sorry.''

He took my in his arm and started kissing me.

''I love you so much. But seriously man, I understand that you're excited because you got your powers back but if you continue like that, Dean's going to kick you out.'' He said.

''Okay.'' I said kissing him again.

We sat at the table and I snapped him a plate of bacon, potatoes and eggs.

''The best thing about having an Archangel boyfriend is the free stuff.'' Sam said laughing.

I smiled and looked at him. I calmed myself down and snapped the T.V open. I stated watching the T.V from the table but couldn't see anything so I turn it off again.

''Fuck it.'' I said.

''Is your powers more powerful now?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah and by the way, I know what is happening or what my dad want to happen.'' I said.

''Right.''

''Do you want a child?'' I asked.

''Someday, yes of course. I just don't think I'm ready now…''

''Same here.''

I signed.

''Dad said that something was going to happen and that our child would be the earth only hope…''

''Wow…''

''Yeah.''

''Well you know what. I think that maybe sometime soon I'll be ready.'' Sam said.

''I don't want to force you into anything.'' I told him.

''I know. I mean, I know that we are perfect for each other and I love you and will always love you. So why not have a child, while we can? Yeah. I'm ready. But not now thought, I'm eating…'' He said.

I started laughing and shake my head.

''It's not a race you know.'' I said. ''And watch out. Don't be too excited, Dean could kick you out too.''

''Funny…'' He said. ''Love you.''

''Love you too, kiddo.''

* * *

><p><strong>Gabe is back for real now! So yeah, what did you think of it? Tomorrow is the last chapter of this part of the story. See you next time, like always! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey kiddos!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of this part of the story. **

**Characters are probably OOC again and sorry for my English! **

**This chapter is in Gabe P.O.V like always. **

**(Rating M for language and a little sex scene.) **

**P.S: It's the first time I write a sex scene like ever! So I'm sorry if it's shit... Also it's in the beginning so if you don't want to read that part, you know where it is. **

* * *

><p>The Archangel without powers<p>

Chapter 7

''It's just as I say the other day. Watching the sky with you if much more beautiful.'' I said looking at the moon.

Sam kissed my cheek and looked up. I raised my hand over the stars and they started changing place.

_I LOVE YOU SAM_

''Should I add fuck me?'' I asked.

Sam shocked on his own saliva and looked at me. I laughed and kissed him. Sam stared at me with a look I had never seen on him.

''How about, we go in our room and I show you how much I love you? I can't write it in the sky but I can make you see stars.'' He said in a deep voice.

''You sure?'' I asked.

''Hell yeah.''

Heat went through me and I couldn't control anything. I snapped us in our room, on the bed and naked. He started kissing my neck and I moaned. I pulled at his hair and he started biting my neck.

''Sam…'' I moaned.

He started kissing down and I closed my eyes. Down there it was painful and I needed him to touch me or something.

''Sam… I need you.'' I moaned again.

''You have no patience…'' He said in his deep voice.

He went down and I felt his mouth around me and I was in heaven again.

''Sam! Oh shit!'' I shouted.

I put my hand on his head and moaned again. He sucked me hard and fast and I knew I was not going to last much longer.

''Sam… Sammy. I need you to take me… right fucking now!''

''Dirty mouth… Love it. You got lube?'' He asked.

''I'm ready, just do it!'' I moaned.

When I felt him in me, I closed my eyes. It was too much. I couldn't take it. I was going to explode.

''Gabriel… ahh, you feel good.'' He moaned.

''Sam, wait…''

''Shh, I got you. I love you, Gabe. I'm not moving.'' He said.

He started caressing me until I was ready for him to move and when I was, he started moving and I'd never felt something that good. I shouted and I moaned. He went faster and I shouted and moaned again.

''I'm gonna…'' I moaned.

''Let go… I want to see you. Gabriel, mark me.'' He said.

I moaned again even louder and I came. I put my hand on his shoulder and a golden light filed the room. My wings opened and my eyes started glowing. He came with me and I retracted my wings for him to lie next to me. He felt on the bed and looked at my wings.

''Beautiful…'' He said slowly, taking his breath.

''Thanks… That was amazing!'' I said turning my head and putting my wings around him.

''There are freaking heavy and yeah that was really awesome!'' He said. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you, Sammy…'' I said putting my head on his chest like always.

I snapped my finger and cleaned us then I tighten my wings around his muscular body. He put his arm around me and we cuddled.

''You don't sleep anymore, right?'' He asked.

''No but I like watching you sleep.'' I said.

''That's creepy.'' He said.

''I know…''

I put my hand on top of his shoulder where the mark was and closed my eyes, smiling. He put his hand on top of mine and smiled too.

''Tomorrow I am going to take a look at my new tattoo.'' He said.

''You know what? You're mine now and I'm yours… I just realize. My sigils on you basically mean _Property of Gabriel_.'' I told him.

''And you? Do you have something that's write _Property of Sam Winchester_?'' He asked.

''Yeah… it's on my grace and my heart.'' I said.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

The next morning Sam waked up and the first thing he said was: I want to see the mark! He put his boxer and pyjama pants and ran to the bathroom. I snapped clothes on myself and laughed when I realized that I had put the sweater he had kind of force me to like. I went to the bathroom and saw Sam looking at the mirror. I went to him and smiled.

''So?'' I asked.

''I love it! It's beautiful.'' He said.

''Do you want to mark me too?'' I asked him.

''I can? How?''

''Do you have a sigils?''

''Well not really… Oh! Yeah I had this thing that I was always drawing when I was a kid. And your father had draw this thing, to make Dean realize that he was talking about me and you. He draw your sigils and this thing for me. Does it mean it would be my sigils?'' He asked.

''I don't know, maybe. Can you draw it on the mirror?'' I asked him while putting my hand above the mirror to make it steamy so that Sam could write on it.

He draw the thing and I looked at him.

''This _is_ a sigils, Sam. It's the sigil of strength and power. But I guess it would work.'' I said.

''What do I do?'' Sam asked.

''Think of this sigils as _your_ sigils. As Sam Winchester sigils. And put your hand on me.'' I said.

''Where?''

''Anywhere you want.''

He smiled and lifted my sweater. He put in hand, between my shoulder blades and smiled.

''Here.'' He said.

''Okay…'' I said quietly. ''Think of it and press a little.''

He did it and I touched his forehead with two of my finger.

''Keep thinking of it.'' I said.

I pull my finger and looked at him. He bent down to kiss me and when our lips met the room lighted up. A greenish light surrounded me and I felt a big pressure on my back. I grabbed Sam and hide my face in his chest. When the pain left I smiled at Sam. I turned and saw the new mark on me. Yes it was the strength and power sigils but when you looked closer you could see the little S.W in the middle. I hugged Sam as tight as I could without breaking his bones.

''You like it?'' Sam asked.

''I love it!''

''Oh and by the way… I just thought of it now. Are you… pregnant?'' Sam asked looking at me.

''I don't know. If I start throwing up everywhere, yes.'' I said. ''You wanted to have a child with me, right?''

''Yes of course!''

I nodded and kissed him.

''Thank you, Sam. For everything.'' I told him.

''You are very welcome.'' He said. ''Now come on, I need to go change.''

I followed him and watch him dress. We went downstairs and we saw Balthazar siting on a chair at the table.

''Brother?'' I asked.

He turned and when he saw me, he smiled.

''Gabriel.'' He said. ''How are you?''

''I am great, thank you. And you?'' I asked.

''I'm fine. Um you know… with the Nephilim. I needed to talk to you about it.'' Balthazar said.

''What?'' Sam asked.

''You two are marked, right?''

''Yes… Since yesterday.'' I said quietly.

''Good. Do you know if you are..? You know.'' Balt asked.

''I don't know yet…'' I said.

''Do you want me to check?'' He asked.

''You can do that?''

Balthazar nodded and he point the couch.

''Sit there.''

I did as he told me and sat on the couch next to Sam. Balthazar then passed his hand over my belly and nodded.

''You two will have a child in six month.'' He said.

''How can you tell that from the next day?'' Sam asked.

''Angel pregnancy is way faster than the human one. And I have stronger powers for that so I can see if there is life in there.'' Balthazar said smiling. ''I can help you going through it, if you want.''

''Thank you, Balthazar.'' I said smiling at him for what seem like the first time in ages.

''Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?'' Sam asked.

''That, I can't yet.''

We nodded and thanked my brother another time.

''If you need anything, just call. And I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was stupid. And you are not that bad, Gabriel.'' Balthazar said. ''I'm honored to be your brother.''

I smiled at him and nodded. He winked and disappeared.

''We are going to have a baby!'' I said turning to hug Sam.

''Yes we do, Gabriel.'' Sam said hugging me back. ''I love you.''

Sam, Dean and I entered the small house I had made the other day. I snapped my finger and opened the light. They looked at all the weapon and smiled. Dean walked to the guns and looked at all the different one. Sam looked at the sword and then went close to me to hugged me.

''Thanks, Gabriel.'' Dean said. ''It's really nice.''

''If you need any weapon come here and it will be there.'' I said to them. ''And I put a sigils so only you, Sam, Castiel and I can enter this place.''

Dean nodded and we left. He thanked me again and I smiled. I put a hand on my belly that I could feel getting bigger. Tomorrow was my first month been pregnant. It was weird at first but after it was okay. I liked the feeling and I liked to get sometime a free massage from Sam. In one month and a half, we would finally see if it was a boy or a girl. My dad had told me that my _son_ would save earth but even He could be mistaking sometime. We didn't thought of a name yet and we didn't really thought of the place we would put our kid. I had thought of maybe creating a giant safe house with all the bunker's books and all the thing they wanted to keep but who would look more like a house than a bunker. I didn't had say anything yet to Sam but I really wanted to do something like that. And since my powers were still strong enough I wanted to do it soon enough.

''What are you thinking about, love?'' Sam asked.

''A project…'' I said.

''Tell me, then.'' He said.

''Yeah.'' Dean said after.

''I was planning on changing the bunker a little. I could build a big house but with all the bunker stuff in it. But you know, it would be much more like a house.'' I said.

''Sorry, but are you powerful enough for that?'' Dean asked.

''Now I am but maybe not next week.''

''What would it look like?'' Sam asked.

''Like a house. Start with the first floor: the basement. There, there would be an exercise room or just a practicing for combat, kind of room. A bathroom and a planning room, for your cases. Second floor would be the kitchen and living room. T.V, game console for the pregnant guy, freezer for beer. Upstairs, there would be four room. A guess room, the baby's room, Sam and I's room and you and Castiel's room. There would be two bathrooms and I would put another room upstairs to put all the books and make a kind of library. Also attached to the house there would be a big garage for the Impala. And also attached to the house and garage, there would be the armory.'' I explained.

''You can do that all by yourself?'' Sam asked.

''No… I would need help.'' I said calmly.

''Right, Dean, you call Castiel. We will call Balthazar.'' Sam said smiling.

Two minutes later we were all five. I explained the plan and we went to the bunker. We took our places and focused our power to the bunker. It started changing slowly and we closed our eyes. Sam stayed close to me in case something bad happened. Two blue light on each side and a gold one on the front, that's the only thing we could see. I snapped my finger and everything started moving a little bit faster. We focused our power together and even an army of demon wouldn't had stopped us. We changed the bunker for about an hour and when it was over I sighed. Balthazar, Castiel and I looked at the result and we smiled at each other. We had did it! The house was grey with windows everywhere. I really liked it. We turned around the house to put sigils of protection, and every other good sigils we could think of. I put the sigils that only made access Sam, Cas, Dean, Balthazar and I to the house and we entered our new home.

''Wow, you got taste in decoration, man.'' Dean said.

What I had choose dark color but not to much. It was comforting, peaceful and reassuring. We already had felt home. It was beautiful but with all that, we were all really tired. I sat on the big black sofa while Dean and Sam took beers, Balthazar looked around and Castiel watched Dean.

''Thanks.'' I said.

''You know with what we just did. You will not be able to use much of your powers during the pregnancy, Gabriel. You need to stay calm and don't use your powers to much, now.'' Balthazar told me.

I nodded and smiled.

''I know, but I wanted to do that. I can deal with it.'' I said.

''Just one question, where is my baby?'' Dean asked.

''The door next to the kitchen.'' I said.

He went to it and opened it. We saw the garage and the car in the middle, waiting for Dean. We went to the door in the garage and we saw all the weapons again. I went in the middle and opened a door in the floor. We took the stairs and I smiled.

''I didn't told you something.'' I said. ''Look.''

A giant room with guns and other weapons and in the middle, a devil trap.

''You can put anything in that. There is sigils everywhere.'' I said.

''Amazing!'' Sam said.

I put a hand on my belly and smiled. I'm doing this for you too, kiddo. I want you to have a real house, I thought to myself. Sam kissed me and Dean went to kissed Castiel.

''Get a room…'' Balthazar said.

We laughed and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Everything would be just fine because we all got each other to count on. We trusted each other and we were all friends. Sam and I's child was going to be born in about five month and we would all be a happy family. Now the only this that we needed to worry about was the thing dad said to me. He said that something bad will happen. But the question is what? We would find that eventually but now. Everybody was happy and it was all that counted.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, this is the end of this part. What did you think? I'm doing a second part but this one is going to take a bit of time I think. <strong>

**_Warning Spoiler for next part!_ I saw a picture of Richard in a movie with a sniper and I knew I had to do something with that! He looked so cool and badass! So you can expect seeing Gabe with a sniper and Sam, Dean, Castiel and two other characters, fighting by their side! Also Sam and Gabe kid is a boy. I forgot to put that in. **

**Any boy name? I was thinking of Jeremy (I love that name!) would it be a good idea? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first Supernatural fic and like I always said! See you next time! **


End file.
